One Love, Two Promises
by kashiangel07
Summary: Deeply hurt after witnissing her parent's deaths, Kagome want's revenge in the best way possible but after ten years of searching, she may have finally found someone who could help her as well as find out some painful secrets about her past.


A/N: Well this is the beginning of my newest creation. It was intended to be my comic with people that I already created. Well it still will be a comic with my characters but what good is a comic with OCs if this isn't a website for comics and OCs. Anyway, I decided to do this to it and I hope you enjoy it. If you want to know more about it though you can go on ny profile and go on my home page. It'll take you to my website that I created on give you a small hint on what's gonna happen but you're just gonna have to wait and find out as the story goes on what just happened.

Kagome is mad as hell after loosing her parents. She wants to find out whoever did it and give them what they deserve. A man takes her in and decides to help her in her quest as well as teach her a few tricks. After a certain amount of years past she comes across another man. Something is different about him and she becomes drawn to him, as that happens, she learns a few things about her painful past.

* * *

**Living Nightmare**

Two people stood in the light of a doorway in the night. They stood watching their young eleven year old daughter, Kagome, sleeping.

"I can't believe we missed her birthday again." The mother, Azura Higurashi, whispered to her husband, Ryo Higurashi, while in his arms.

"It's not our faults, the plane was delayed." He whispered back to her.

"Yes it is, we didn't have to go." She said while turning in her husband's arms.

"You know as well as I do that we had to. We had to do it for her future." He tried to argue back but in reality, she was right. He just hoped to lighten the guilt that they were both sharing by a little.

"Yea but this business is dangerous." She left out the door way and into the hall as he closed the door. They walked down the hall to their room. "After all, we're targeted people. If we were truly thinking about her future then we would stop and sell out before it's too late."

They climbed into bed and turned the lights off.

"You're right in the morning we'll call him and tell him we change our minds about his offer. Even though he is a thief, we can't afford to be threatened by him any longer. He's the kind of man who will get what he wants by any means necessary." He said as he pulled his wife to him and kissed her goodnight. They then settled down and let themselves drift off into much needed sleep.

Just as the house fell silent two figures came over to the wall of the large iron fence and crept over to the house.

"Its lights out son, are you ready to go?" The taller figure said. The smaller figure nodded and the two of them went up a tree that was by a window.

There was a sound of breaking glass which woke the sleeping girl up, she rubbed her eyes and quietly whispered, "Mom, dad?"

She looked under her door way where she saw two sets of shadows cross in front of her door. "We have to bee very quiet, we don't want to wake the young one."

"Right."

She heard the shadows whisper. She put on a smile and said, "That must be them, they're home, they're finally home."

She slowly went up to her parent's room seeing the door cracked opened. Her heart beat sped fasted and faster with every step she took. She felt excited because she hasn't seen her parents in nearly a month. This was the longest business trip that they took and as happy she was for finally seeing them, something…felt off. She tried to shake off the negative feeling that she was feeling at the moment and proceeded to her parent's room.

"Mom, dad…" She froze upon seeing a tall man in the corner smoking, her father protecting her mother, and a young boy, about the age of thirteen pointing a gun to her parents.

"Go on, do it. We don't have that much time." The man who was smoking said in a calm but deep voice.

"Please don't, spare us and we'll quit the business!" Ryo yelled but trying not to be too loud. He didn't want to wake up their sleeping daughter but little did the whole room know, it was too late for that.

"Yes please, we have a daughter." Azura said from behind her husband but the man and the boy didn't say anything.

"No." Kagome whispered as she started to cry. She could see the boy's finger on the trigger of the gun tighten up as she yelled…

---

"NOOOOO!" Eyes fully open she sat up in bed, sweating and panting. A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked around the room of her apartment and said to herself, "Another living nightmare."


End file.
